


My Dearest, Zelda

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, also check out that punctuation, it's beautiful for that first line like wow, letter writing, this got SUPER angsty so I added the fluff on the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfiction request- Link has always been better with written words. Two of his love letters to Zelda, 100 years apart.





	My Dearest, Zelda

_My Dearest, Zelda._

_By the time you read this letter, I will probably be dead. I ask that you not worry or despair, it is the way of the hero and knight to give their life in service. And my time in your service has been the highlight of my life._

_Tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday. We will ride to the spring of wisdom and I pray the Goddess with not remain deaf to your worship. Currently, you are holed up in your room, dreading the rising sun. I wish I could be with you in this moment, and my separation from you in this time is my biggest regret._

_My Princess, I know that you are scared. I know that you are worried and that the world feels like it will collapse at any moment. But know that I am here, beside you. I will not leave you to face this alone, and I know that it will all end soon. I know you will pull through. For you are strong, wise, and kind. You are the light of Hyrule._

_Ever since I drew this damned sword from that pedestal my world has been nothing but darkness. The looming threat weighs on me and drives me to silence. The shadows have been suffocating, my dreams tainted with the poison of past lives._

_But, Dear Zelda, you have been the light in that dark world. I have been honoured to share my life with you, to serve you. Each day spent following you around Hyrule has been more happiness than I have ever deserved. And I am eternally grateful that the Goddess chose me to wield this sword. Because without it I never would have met you._

_I fear this battle will be the end of me._

_But do not cry for me, I will be with you again, my love._

_My heart is yours, Your faithful knight._

_Link._  
\---  
The letter lay in the draw of his desk for over a century, forgotten by the time the sun rose on that fateful day. It hid behind polished wood as stone crumbled and winds blew. The castle fell to ruins around the knight’s old home, his room so close to his Princesses. The wood began to rot, and the frail parchment was left to face the elements alone. 

A war raged on inside the inner sanctum. A Goddess locked in battle with a demon. The malice spread throughout the castle poisoning stone and water. It crawled through the corridors, it’s acrid stench filling the air, making it impossible to breathe. Monsters invaded the halls and still the Goddess kept fighting. 

The letter, left by the young knight, was forgotten. Rain pelted down and soaked the ink, causing it to run like the tears on his beloved’s face. 

By the time the knight was awakened, and the evil defeated, the letter was all but ash. 

\--- 

_Dear ~~Princess~~ ~~your highness~~ ~~your grace~~ Zelda. _

_~~How are you?~~ ~~Are you enjoying Kakariko?~~ Hi. It’s been a while I know. I haven’t seen you since I dropped you off with Impa and Paya, are you well? I hope you are. _

_Hyrule feels strange without you. I visited the Castle the other day, I wanted to see if there was anything from your life before that I could salvage. I thought it might help with the transition. I know how difficult it was adjusting when I woke up, I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you._

_I’m sorry, I’m trying to get better at writing letters. I don’t seem to have much time for it these days. The Kids in Hateno are always trying to get me to play games and their parents aren’t much better. (I think I’ve become known as some kind of handyman, people are always asking me favours. ~~I don’t mind much but it keeps me from you~~ ) _

_I think I used to write letters, I’m not sure why but there’s this feeling in my chest. I think I must have written to you all those years ago. Or maybe I wrote to someone else. I don’t think I’ll ever know now._

_It’s weird not hearing your voice. My head feels so empty Now but strangely full. I wanted to ask before I left, Impa said you needed your rest so I never got the chance. I hope you’re feeling better. ~~It killed me to leave you~~. I should be back near Kakariko soon. The idea of being able to see you again makes me happy. _

_That said if you don’t want to see me I’d understand. But, I would like to see you._

_I miss you._

_I’m not crossing that out. I’m not. I miss you Zelda._

_I’ll see you soon.  
Your friend. _

_Link._

\---  
The letter arrived in Kakariko by express post. A courier system set up between the stables around Hyrule. Tasseren from Dueling Peaks rode into the village in the early morning, the letter addressed to the Crown Princess of Hyrule clutched in his shaking hand. 

Zelda was taking a morning stroll, Paya helping her with each unstable step. The stable owner came to a stop in front of the young women, holding the missive out for the young princess to take. 

She held the letter in her hands, recognizing the scrawling scribbled handwriting as Link’s. It had been a century since she had seen his writing, the large loops and sharp points were unmistakable his. Paya had taken her back to the Matriarchal home at the foot of Latern Lake, giving Zelda somewhere to rest her feet and read in peace. 

The paper was soft under her fingers, the ink was slightly smudged as if it was written in a hurry. She traced his words, feeling an intense comfort at knowing he was safe. Her knight, her Hero her Friend was safe. 

Reaching for her own ink quill she began to write her response. 

_Dear Link, be back soon I miss you…_

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second part to this with Zelda's letters to him (a one he never received and a one he did) 
> 
> Also I adore this prompt so I'm probably going to use it again in the future. 
> 
> If you have any fanfic requests you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
